


Whatever It Takes?

by perrydoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealous Dean, Jealous Jack Kline, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sex, Protective Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, toxic, triangle love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrydoan/pseuds/perrydoan
Summary: Sam Winchester is just a normal human being who will do whatever it takes to win the love he deserves. Dean Winchester is just a normal human being who will do whatever it takes to protect his baby brother. Jack Kline is just a normal human being who will do whatever it takes to prove that he is enough for his beloved. Whatever it takes? Even if that whatever is the most forbidden thing ever? Even if that whatever is the cruelest thing ever? Even if that whatever thing is the most shameful thing ever? Whatever it takes?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Jack Kline, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Jack Kline - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Whatever It Takes?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is Wincest and Jam at the same time. If either Wincest or Jam is not your thing, please skip it. Love.

"Whatever it takes?", Dean smirked with the most scornful attitude ever. Well, you are not getting him wrong. He was that kind of jerk that you would love to punch him in the face to wipe his bullshit off.

"Who do you think you are, kid?" Dean continued. He looked at the boy for the first time with his beautifully disgusting green eyes. Clearly, he had no respect for the opponent.

Jack could feel his blood was boiling inside of him with anger, but also his whole body was numb with fear. Dean's eyes were starring at him, through him, and inside of him. He could feel that the man was nothing but dangerous. Dean was the man that was powerful enough to just erase anyone's existence with one look of him.

Parts of Jack were telling to stand up, nod his head, and leave this city, even this country for good. Parts of Jack wanted nothing but to run far far away from this mess, from this trouble, from this situation, from this man. But another part of him wanted to stand up and fight for what it's worth. He wanted to fight for what he believed in. He wanted to fight for his one true love. Yeah, for his only love.

"Yes", Jack took every damn nerve in his brother to push him to say that simple word. He swallowed difficultly afterward.

Dean raised his eyebrow for a second. He then leaned back his seat and laughed. That was not a happy laugh, though. That was the laugh of disdain, of contempt, of disgust. And Jack understood it so damn clear that this was going nowhere. This meeting was just a chance for Dean to laugh at his baby face. But well, he's already here to be a joke. Couldn't get any worse, could it?

"That's the funniest joke I have ever heard, kiddo. Would you excuse me?" Dean cracked up with no humor in his voice. Such a low move.

Dean then collected himself and brought himself to look at Jack again. "No more kidding. Let me state this clear for you, kid. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, sir", Jack softly replied.

"Then tell me, who the fuck do you think you are?", Dean asked with a low voice.

"I am his boyfriend, sir". Jack looked at Dean in the eyes for the first time. He remembered why he was here in the first place. It was not about him. It was about his boyfriend, the man that he would do whatever it takes to make him happy. Even if Jack gotta take a bullet for him, he would.

"Nope. You are not", slowly said Dean. "You are just a fan of him. You are just this useless kid who thinks he is worth. But you are not. You are just a young dumb broke boy who hangs on another man for the benefits. You are just this poor dude who got a crush on the wrong man. You understand what I'm saying? You-', Dean pointed at Jack, "gotta wake up from this hallucinational dream".

Every single words spitting from Dean's mouth was critical, almost fatal to the young boy. God knew how much Jack had been struggling every day to make himself better, to worthier to his boyfriend. God knew how much Jack had been fighting the urge of doubting himself for not being good enough. God knew how much Jack had been holding on his love to be a man his boyfriend and everyone expected him to be. God knew how much Jack had been in hate with himself for all the things that had had happened. God knew that Jack was just a normal human being who would do whatever it took to prove that he was enough for his beloved. And Dean had just reminded him that he was nothing but a scared little boy who thought he was somehow important to someone else.

Jack swallowed his tears back inside of him, tried his best not to show that he's panicking.

"I know you, Kline", Dean broke the silence between them. "I know everything about you", he went on. "Trust me. You are not what he needs". Dean stood up from the table, fixing his suits and about to leave.

Jack was sitting there. Dead. Every fiber in Jack tried to keep his morality, to keep him from not killing this mother fucker in front of him. Anger, despite, furious, shame, doubt were mixing up in Jack's eyes. His body was freezing. His eyes were tearing. His lips were trembling. His stomach was twisting. His blood was boiling. His whole system was just chaotic.

Dean took one last look at Jack before leaving, knowing that he won. A pat on the younger's shoulder on his way passing by. That was not a comfort. That was just Dean being a prick.

"What does he need then?" Jack used all his energy left to ask. Eyes were looking at the empty space.

Dean was surprised but still smiled. He answered the boy with nothing but pride. It looked almost like egotistic.

"Me".

Just it, Dean left the room, leaving Jack there all alone.

It took the boy more than a minute to gather himself, to push himself up and leave the restaurant. The moment he entered his room at the dorm, Jack locked the door and just collapsed. The young boy broke down and cried. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down like rain. It hurt. Jack literally could hear all Dean's cruel words by his ears. It was just a wake up call for him. Dean was right. All of this was just Jack's illusions of happiness. Since when he deserved it? Jack was no one but a poor boy. Maybe it's not love. Maybe it's just sympathy.

Jack remembered all of the times he got beaten by his father telling him it's his fault that him mom died. Jack remembered all of the times he blamed himself for causing the death of his mom. Jack remembered growing up being called monster more than once. Jack remembered being a shame of the family for being gay. Jack remembered being the reason why his dad went from an angel to a devil. Jack remembered being this boy who lived by the sympathy of everyone. Jack remembered living in pain and depression for way to long. Jack remembered trying to kill himself countless times.

And Jack remembered his smile.

It had been a summer night when he had been curling up and crying in a corner of an alley. It's dark and dirty. He had heard a voice in his head telling him to either run or die. It had had been just too much. His dad had been drunk again, and this time, Jack couldn't take it anymore. The way he had got beaten, the way his father had forced his genital in Jack's face to prove that Jack should had just fucked chicks, not dudes. His dad had had his perfect way to make Jack feel disgusted with himself. He had demanded Jack to have sex with a prostitute to prove that he was straight. And when Jack had refused because he couldn't had, his dad would had put his hands on Jack. He had forced Jack to swallow his cock until the boy had fainted with no more air and then beaten Jack for being a gay boy. Said that his "pussy mouth was disgusting", said that he couldn't had taken cocks because he had not been gay, said that his mom had died because she couldn't had bear with the shame of calling him her son. This time, his dad had tried to rape him until he had agreed that he had not been not gay. And Jack couldn't had taken it anymore. So he had run.

Jack had been holding a knife in his hand. The tears had been blurring his visions. This way, he would had ended all of this suffering. "Mom', he had sobbed. "Hang in there. I am coming to you", he had hiccupped. The blade had been shining. Soon, his life would had been the same. Jack had raised the sharp tool up in the air. He had taken a deep breath before closing his eyes. A tear had fallen down on his cheek. "See ya in a minute". The cold object had touched his wrist. "Mom".

Jack had smiled one last time before darkness had made its entrance all over the place.

"Hey!", a strong male voice shouted by his ears. Jack had sunk himself in his eternity sleep.

Or that's what he had thought.

Jack had opened his eyes again. It'd been white everywhere. Had it been Heaven, he had asked himself.

"You're awake", had said a strange man.

"Where am I?" Jack tiredly had asked.

"Heaven?" the man had smiled.

"Really? Are you an angel?", Jack had raised his voice with surprise.

The man had just chuckled. He had been really beautiful, though. Dimples had been on both sides of his cheeks. His eyes had been shine like stars. His lips had been pink and wet. His hair had just simply been pretty as hell. There had been just a word to describe him. Gorgeous.

"I wish", the man had replied. "You're in a hospital now. And I am no angel. Just a regular dude".

Jack had sighed. There had been something similar to disappointment in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"You should just have let me finish it", Jack had spoken. His voice had been broken. He had been tired. He had had no more strength to continue.

"Sorry to let you down. I couldn't", the man had shrugged his shoulders.

Jack had looked at the ceiling for awhile until he had started again. "I can't do it anymore".

"Then just don't".

Jack had moved his eyes back at the guy. Ain't that's why he had committed suicide in the first place? Why stopped him just to say so?

"I mean, do something different. Don't do that anymore no matter what it is", the man had just smiled gently. Gosh, he had been really gorgeous.

Jack had just pulled his salty smile. "Well, it's easier said than done".

"Yeah, true. But how come you know you can't if you haven't started?"

"Because I know who I am", Jack had answered.

"Well", the man had moved closer to Jack, "It doesn't matter what you are", he continued. "It only matters what you do".

Strangely, those words had hit Jack like a train. There had been something like hope that had just happened to Jack for the first time in his life. And it had kinda felt real. Jack had blinked his eyes with confusion. He had not known how to respond.

"I-", Jack had started. "You don't even know me..."

"Well", he had smiled. Eyes had been sparkling. "Then let me?"

Jack's cheeks had been burning red. He could had felt like thousands of butterflies inside of his stomach. Seven-teen-years-old Jack had for the first time had a crush in his life. Seven-teen-years-old Jack had for the first time experienced something closing to love. Seven-teen-years-old Jack had for the first time felt like he had been existing.

That smile of the man that night had had saved his life. And it had been two years ago.

Jack was now nine-teen. He had worked his ass off to win the scholarship to law school. His father had been arrested for being abusing. The gorgeous man had been the one who had taken him under his wings ever since. Jack officially had taken all his courage to ask him out on his eight-teen birthday. And thank God, he said yes. They had been dating ever since.

Jack could spend the rest of his life talking about how wonderful his man was. He was the strongest, toughest, bravest, smartest, nicest man ever. He was never afraid to take a stand or talk about feelings. He always respected and cared about Jack for what he had done, not where Jack had come from. He always made Jack feel like he got all the attentions in the world. And Jack would do anything for this man because Jack loved him.

Well, almost anything.

There's just this one problem. His boyfriend happened to be Sam Winchester. He's the heir of Winchester Group, one of the strongest incorporations of the US. It sometimes made Jack feel like he's way too low for Sam. But Sam just laughed at it. Saying that it's nothing to worry about. And Jack wanted to believe in it so badly. He wanted to believe that he and Sam could just forget about their origins and be together like a normal couple. But that was not the case. Sam's brother was not just a normal guy. He happened to be Dean Winchester.

Dean was famous for being the worst guy ever. Unlike Sam, he didn't give a damn about anything as long as he got what he wanted. He could destroy anyone's life if he wanted. He was also famous for being a playboy billionaire. His lifestyle was just all over in the magazine. He's a genius, just not the good kind.

Despite how much bad things were written about Dean on papers, Sam had always admired the man. To him, Dean was the best brother that anyone could ever have. And Jack never asked why. Maybe the man was just put on a show with the society about who he truly was? Jack only knew that Sam never lied. In fact, Jack overheard their conversation once and Dean had been nothing but a sweet, funny and gentle man. His voice was low and beautiful and carefree. He spoke to Sam with love and care. There were no boundaries between the two men. It was just pure brother love there.

But perhaps, Jack had made the conclusion way too soon. Today, Jack had received a message from Dean for the first time, asking to have lunch together. Jack had been nervous since this had been the first time he had met Sam's family. And it had gone the way Jack hadn't expected.

"So you're the boy Sam was talking about?" Dean had said without looking at the boy.

"Yeah. My name is-", Jack had got cut off right at the moment he had opened his mouth.

"I don't care", Dean had said. Coldness had been in his voice. "Do you think you can make him happy or not?" His eyes had still stayed on the phone's screen.

"Ye-yeah, sir. I love him. And I can do whatever it takes to make him happy", Jack had replied with a bright smile.

"Whatever it takes?" smirked Dean.

So there was that. And now Jack found himself on bed, looking at nowhere. The conversation kept on replaying in the back of his mind. Could he do whatever it took to make Sam happy, though? And what did Dean mean when he said that Sam only needed Dean? Was that a proclaim? Was that a fact? Or was it just bullshit? Tons of questions were inside of Jack's head.

He was drowning in doubts for God knew how long until his phone was ringing. It's Sam.

 _"Hey?_ " Sam spoke up as Jack picked up.

 _"_ Yeah?" asked Jack. He tried to hide his broken voice.

 _"Are you okay? You sound tired"_ , asked Sam. There was worries in his voice.

 _"_ I'm okay. Just a bit tired from homework", he lied.

 _"You sure?"_ , asked Sam again with doubt.

 _"_ Yeah. What's up?" Jack tried to smile.

 _"Just wanna ask you out for a movie night on Friday. Have some time for your boyfriend?"_ , he chuckled.

God, Jack loved the way Sam was so cute when he called him his boyfriend. How could he say no?

"Yeah", Jack immediately brightened up.

 _"Cool. I miss you so much, Jack",_ Sam said with cheese in his tone.

Jack couldn't help but smile. "I miss you too, Sam. I love you"

_"Love you too, Jackie. I'll pick you up at 7:30? Does it work?"_

_"_ Yeah. See you there". Jack bit his lips a bit, thinking about kissing Sam again. Do not blame the boy. Sam was the addiction.

 _"Okay, cool. Gotta go. Duty is calling. Talk to you later, okay?"_ Sam said as someone entered his room.

"Yeah".

 _"See ya"_ , Sam said as he's about to hang up. But then something popped up in Jack's mind.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Jack hurriedly asked.

 _"Yeah?"_ Sam raised his voice with question.

"Who would you sacrifice your soul for?" Jack asked.

 _"That's a weird question, Jack. Why?"_ Sam was really confused.

"Psychology class", Jack lied.

 _"My brother"_ , Sam replied with confidence.

Jack's heart stopped beating for a second. He could feel the buzzing in his ears. His head suddenly was spinning.

 _"Jack?",_ asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah? Okay. Thank you. See ya on Friday", Jack tried not to sound panic. He turned off the phone before Sam could say anything else.

He didn't know why but he felt like betrayed. Jack felt like jealous. It's dumb to get jealous over his boyfriend's brother, but he couldn't help himself. All of this time, he never for once questioned their relationship. He always thought Sam was way too good for him. Getting Sam's attention and affection was the best thing he could ever think of. Jack always had believed in their love for each other. Because he would never think of Sam being a cheater. But today's events changed his mind about their relationship.

Jack could do whatever it took to make Sam happy, but would he do the same thing for Jack? Sam was the first man in Jack's mind, but was Jack the first man on Sam's mind? Jack could take a bullet for Sam at any time, but would Sam do it for Jack? Because Jack knew that he would sacrifice his soul for Sam, but clearly, Sam wouldn't do the same. So Sam was what Jack needed, but was Jack what Sam needed? Because according to Dean, it's Dean who Sam needed. So was it Dean who made Sam happy to? So was it Dean who was the first man on Sam's mind? So was it Dean who Sam would do whatever it take to make him happy, too?

They're brothers, Jack kept telling himself so. But the way Dean treated him today, it almost felt like a lover talking to a homewrecker. Was it Jack who's the homewrecker to Dean? Was Dean trying to state clearly that he was Sam's happiness, not Jack? Were they brothers or there was something more than just it? Jack was going insane with everything in his mind now. He wanted to scream from the bottom of his lungs for answer.

_Ting._

A text message.

 _"I won"_ \- Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in years that I started writing again. Please take it easy on me. I am welcome to all comments to make my writing better. I would be more than happy if you guys tell me what's on your mind. Love y'all.


End file.
